


Time Fortress

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, This Plan is Going to Backfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Strange simply isn't going to allow Loki to roam on Earth.





	Time Fortress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).

"Are you doing to keep me here forever?" Loki asked. The concept of _here_ was a bit difficult to grasp, even for someone with experience in magic and a higher rate of intelligence than, well, anyone. It was a prison, but some sort of time fortress. For all Loki knew, years were passing outside to every minute he was caged.

Strange crossed his arms, unimpressed. There was an invisible barrier between them, but Loki had bumped into it enough times to know it was there. It did nothing to hide the contempt on Strange's face. "Unless you want to go somewhere else."

"And where am I to go?" Loki couldn't help the note of panic rising in his tone. "There is no more Asgard. Coming to Earth was Thor's idea, and I simply followed him here."

"And Thor should have known what I was going to do. I warned him. I told him that I wasn't going to allow you to remain on Earth."

Loki made an exasperated noise. "Then what will you have me do? I saved Asgard from extinction and you're giving me prison for my trouble."

"You're still a murderer," Strange said. "You still terrorized the Earth, and protecting the Earth from entities like you is my job."

"Is that all I am to you? An entity?"

Strange considered him for a long moment. Slowly he removed his oversized glove and tucked it in his pocket. With his bare hand, he reached through the barrier and touched Loki's face. His skin was hot compared to Loki's cold cheek. It sent a shiver up Loki's spine. "Yes."

"You can't leave me here," Loki said.

Strange pulled his hand back and he smiled humorlessly. "I can. And I will."

"I'll find a way out. You've given me enough time. I'll work it out."

Replacing his glove, Strange turned away and began to create one of his golden portals. "I'd like to see you try, Loki. Impress me."

He vanished into the portal, leaving Loki alone. The room seemed so dark compared to the light on the other side, gleaming with possibility.

Loki pressed his palm against the barrier. Frustration welled painfully in his chest and he let it out in a helplessly impotent scream. He screamed until his throat was raw, and he slumped against the wall.

He would escape his cage. Then, he would have his revenge. If he was going to be treated like a villain, then he would give them a villain. And Strange would only have himself to blame.


End file.
